This Time I'll Catch You If You Fall
by Ree Mieko
Summary: Part 3 of the connected series. Mie has once again been betrayed. Who will save her in the end? Told in first person.


KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"MIE!"

I opened the door slowly, then gasped. Freya was there, looking depressed, with her make-up was running down her face! "What's wrong Freya?" I asked, not necessarily inviting my cold sister into my home.

"Ch...ch..." She hiccuped.

"Go on," I said, my mouth slightly open.

"Ch-chief...He...DUMPED ME!" She cried, latching onto me and my new Cherry shirt.

I cocked an eyebrow. "He idumped/i you? Why?"

"Well...," Freya sniffled. "I was linking arms with Wolfgang...and I guess he saw me smooch him too."

I dropped Freya onto the pavement. "YOU WHAT?" I nearly shouted. "Well no wonder Chief dumped you, you cheated on him!"

Freya glared at me, then stood up briskly. She turned her back to me then began to walk towards her house. But, she turned her head to gaze coldly at me for a moment. "Don't think I don't know what happened to you and Chief, Mie. I saw the flirtation, and how flushed you'd become near him. I can't believe I stood up for either of you..."

"Chief," I caught up to my dear sister. "is a wonderful young wolf, and iyou/i cheated on him with Wolfgang! Just because I was the one who had a small crush when I moved here? Freya, I'm with Lobo!"

Smirking, Freya turned her whole body towards me. "Oh, so you haven't heard?" I could hear the voice in her head going, 'Come on, you know you wanna.'

'Ugh,' I thought. 'I'm going to regret this...but...'

"Alright, WHAT have I not heard?" I asked grimly.

Freya shrieked in laughter. "Oh my GOD! I can't believe my poor little sister Mie doesn't KNOW," She wiped at her eyes. "Ah, hold on. Let me savor this moment...Lobo is going to go see Mint for a dinner tomorrow night!" She gleefully pranced around.

For a second, all I could do was gape at what my sister had just told me. Lobo? My soulmate? What did I do to make him do this to me?

I lowered my head, with tears streaming down my face. "You're...you're lying..." I mumbled, clenching my fists.

"Oooh, Mie," Freya purred. "I wouldn't lie to you to make you cry...," I looked up. "...I'd lie to make you stay away from Chief, Lobo, Wolfgang...EVERYONE."

Narrowing my hazel eyes in suspicion, I asked, "But why? What did I ever do to you?"

Freya snarled. "Don't act as if you don't know, miss Smart Priss! When you were adopted into bmy/b family, you had all the attention. Before my parents went crazy and adopted you, I was the family's prized jewel!" She pointed a manicured claw in my face. "Then iyou/i came along and ruined my life! Well, now that you're in this village, I'll make sure byour/b life here will be a living Hel - !"

The purple cat named Bob ran smack dab into Freya before she finished her sentence. Bob cringed as he stood back up. "Sorry about that, phhppht. I'm in a hurry to deliver this letter!" And with that he dashed off towards the Post Office.

I took this chance to run back into my home and lock the door, while Freya was still outside rubbing her head because of a headache.  
-  
I crawled on the kitchen tiles towards my phone to dial Tutu's number. When I had come back from my two month old vacation after Citrus visited, I had found the place reeked with weeds, and a lot of creatures moved out. At least Cookie mailed me of what happened.

iDear Mie,

I'm sorry to be doing this to you, but I'm moving in with Biskit, and he's in another village. I'll make sure to mail you when I have the chance! Rosie and Paulina seemed to like each other, and Hambo and Leopold did too, so they moved away and decided that all four will live together! I know you'll be somewhat alone, but creatures can't stay in one village their entire lives...Take care.

Love,  
Cookie/i

"Tutu?" I asked, staying down. I could see Freya's shadow through the window curtains, but she doesn't seem to be going away.

"Mie! What a surprise! I guess you're an early-to-bed, early-to-rise person?"

"Um, could you swing by?" I asked, finding some stale chips on my lily table.

Tutu's voice was shock. "What? It's eight in the morning!"

"Yeah but Freya's over here and won't leave. She has some weird obsession that I'm the reason everything went wrong in her life!" I whispered quickly into the phone.

"Wow, alright, I'll be right there!" Tutu hung up.

I put the phone back, thinking aloud to myself. "Lobo wouldn't go on a date with Mint for no good reason...he thinks squirrels are too chatty and quirky. The dinner's tomorrow night. I have enough time to stop it from happening." I vowed.

Freya's shadow was not pacing anymore, but instead a large bear-like shadow loomed over my window. I sighed in relief, and quickly stood to open the door.

"Mie," Tutu said grimly, her black beady eyes glaring. "You're too much, you know that? I expected better from you. I mean, I know you enjoy my company, but that doesn't mean you have to lie about it!"

"What?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. I looked outside past Tutu, but didn't see Freya anywhere. "I swear Freya was just here!"

Walking briskly past me, Tutu muttered, "Yeah whatever." Raising her voice, she sat on my pineapple bed. "So...where'd all your good stuff go? It's as if you moved to a new town, Mie...your house is smaller and everything."

I sweatdropped. "Well...I went on vacation for a while, visiting Citrus on Melon Island, and when I came back, my house was the shack I started with and all my stuff was gone."

Tutu raised her eyebrows. "Nice going, twinkles. Was there another reason you wanted me to come over?"

I sat on my orange box. "Yeah...Freya...she told me that this was going around the village, so - "

"Oh, it's about the Lobo thing?" She glanced at me, then back to her feet. "I bet Freya made it sound like we were keeping it from you or something, but we weren't. In fact, it wasn't that big a deal to us."

"How come you didn't tell me? I've been here for only a few days since my vacation, and this happens," I ranted staring outside through my window. It was so bright and hot with insects everywhere. "I even asked Lobo if he wanted to come with me..."

Tutu shrugged, then abruptly ran to my door leaving it open. "Hey!" I shouted chasing after her but not before I shut my door. "Where are you going?"

"I just saw Mint go that way, we can ask her about Lobo!" Tutu answered back, dodging the tall pine and fruit trees.

My mind raced, and I shouted, "Mint where are you?"

Mint chatted. "Yeahyeah, MieandTutu? Whatta you want?"

Tutu and I glanced at each other then back to Mint. I strode up, narrowing my eyes. "What's this I hear about you going on a date with Lobo tomorrow night?"

Mint spat out a cherry seed. "It's none of your business, really."

I looked at the squirrel incredulously. Did I hear that correctly? "Actually it iis/i my business. I'm Lobo's GIRLFRIEND."

Chuckling, Mint picked another cherry from a fruit tree. She popped one in her mouth. "Notfrom what Chiefwasaying."

"Chief?" I looked at Tutu. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Well er...," Tutu murmured. "Chief was saying, while you were gone I mean, how you and him would eat desserts together. And I guess Lobo heard and..."

Mint mischeviously grinned. "That's right. Lobo thinks you and Chief had it going on, so Lobo asked me out to dinner tomorrow night. And you know what? I think he's going to propose!"

I could only gape at this ugly baby green colored squirrel. "Oh no he isn't if I have anything to say about it!" I yelled, dragging Tutu by her arm with me towards Lobo's house.  
-  
(Later that night)

I knocked on Lobo's door, my heart beating quickly. Tutu was acting like a fish out of water. In a moment, the door opened showing the blue wolf with a white muzzle.

I looked deep into his golden eyes and just felt drawn into them...and I couldn't stop myself! It was as if I was a magnet being pulled closer and closer to his lips. Tutu coughed, "Mint."

Oh. Right. Mint. "What's this I hear about you going out with a certain squirrel in Fruitn tomorrow night?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

Lobo icily glanced at me, but it slightly melted. It was still cold enough to make me shiver. "I recall hearing something about you and Chief. So consider our relationship over, Mie." And with that he quickly shut the door.

Tutu rushed over and hugged me. Tears were running fast down my face. "Oh look," I hiccuped, wearing a cracked smile. "I ruined your Gracie shirt...I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Tutu murmured tightly. She walked me back to my home and even cooked me a soup-like broth for my dinner then left.

I sat thinking on my chair, sipping the soup in my hands, "I wonder if Chief will be free tomorrow night"  
-  
The sun was blaring through my window onto my face. I groaned and turned over, pulling my sheets over my head. Then my alarm clock started going off. "10 AM already?" I yawned, sat up, and stretched.

Getting out of bed, I gazed to the calendar hanging on my wall. Today's date was circled...

"OH CRUD," I shouted, both hands on my head. "Today's my date with Chief!"

I rushed outside, only to be met with a light drizzle and gray sky. Sighing, I rushed back into my house to get ready for the date.  
-  
Phyllis stamped her foot. "No," She shouted. "I am NOT going to wait for you, Buzz! You said you loved me!"

"Baby I do," Buzz clacked his black tipped beak.

"Then why are you leaving?" Phyllis snarled.

Buzz took an awkward step back. "I...I can't tell you..." He stammered, turning away in shame.

Pointing a wind towards Buzz, Phyllis cried indignantly. "A-ha! You're CHEATING on me!"

Breathing a stale sigh, Buzz turned back fearfully. "No," He whispered. "I'm...getting married."

"To who?" Phyllis' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"...," Buzz stayed silent for a moment, then murmured. "Pelly..."

One of Phyllis' eye twitched, and she started shaking with a mix of scorn and laughter. "That...VULTURE. I'll make her pay, oh yes." Phyllis cackled, then returned to the Staff Only room.

That night, Buzz fled the town.  
-  
Pelly rubbed her eyes tiredly. She saw a dark looming figure hovering over her with what looked to be a knife. "Phyllis...?"

"You stole Buzz from me," Phyllis whispered in cracked hush tones. Pelly could feel her breath on her neck, making her feathers stand on end.

"Phyllis, please leave me alone...," Pelly thought of the Police. "Or...or I'll report you to Officer Copper." Her voice wavered in fright.

Phyllis smiled wickedly, licking the tip of the knife. "Oh you will, will you? Think again, Vulture..."

Pelly screamed with all her power.  
-  
(Earlier that night)

I smiled. Chief was walking towards me in a lovely tuxedo, and a large blue umbrella. My favorite color. Maybe he actually likes me? I grimaced and scolded myself. 'Chief? Like me? HEL-LOH, Lobo just dumped me! Chief will think I'm on the rebound!' I thought.

"Hi Chief," I grinned prettily, linking to his right arm.

"So why the sudden change?" He asked, glancing at me every few seconds.

I looked down and blushed. "Look," I said, pointing towards the waterfall. "There's where we're going."

Chief looked at me oddly, then nodded.

We sat under the cherry tree after Chief pulled out a blanket we could sit on. 'Perfect,' I thought. 'I can see Lobo and Mint perfectly from here.'

Mint and Lobo had linked arms too, but were walking around the waterfall bottom. Chief startled me by saying, "Mie, I wanted to tell you something for a while..."

I glanced at him, then returned my gaze to Lobo. "Oh? What is it?"

"Remember when I had you and Freya over for dinner when you first came here?" He gently asked.

I blushed, taken aback that he remembered. "Y-yes...I do." I turned my head towards his now, looking at him suspectingly.

"Ever since I saw you, I wanted to tell you...-"

I held my breath.

"-that I loved you." And with that, Chief slowly lowered his lips to mine, warm and supple. I kissed him back, but when I broke it, I noticed Lobo glaring coolly back up at me. I choked, and sat apart from Chief quickly.

"Mie? What's wrong?" Chief's eyes searched my features.

"N-nothing," I stuttered. My heartbeat was racing so fast...What have I done? "Um...I...I have to go." I muttered, speeding off towards my home in a flash.

Chief held his outstretched arm after me, no sound escaping his lips.

I panted lightly. "You idiot!" I yelled at myself, tossing my head sideways. Tears leaked onto my cheeks and falling to the kitchen tile floor. "There's no chance of getting back together with Lobo now!"

I tossed myself onto my pineapple bed, pounding it with my fist. "Why? Why was I so stupid?" I cried into the night.  
-  
(The next morning at the Wishing Well)

I saw practically the entire town surrounding Officer Copper and Booker.

"Now now," Officer Copper said firmly, lowering his arms. "What happened last night was terrible...but she'll be just fine. We now have Phyllis in custody and working with a psychologist. Please disembark, and turn in all your questions through Officer Booker."

Aurora squeaked. "Who'll take care of the Post Office? We have letters we need delivered!"

Copper replied, "Once Phyllis has cleared through her psychologic welfare, she will be back in the Post Office at work for day and night until Pelly has fully recovered."

The crowd went wild with different comments. A lot of them not so nice. "We don't want a psycho delivering our letters!" Officer Copper and Booker left the Wishing Well and rushed into the police station.

I stared at the ground, aghast. A soccer ball rolled slowly into my view, and two shadows approached. I looked up.

"Hi Mie," Mint snickered. "Guess what? Lobo proposed to me last night!" She shoved a big diamond ring in my face.

Lobo gently pulled the squirrel back and nuzzled her neck. My eyes were blank as I gazed at them. "I'm sorry Lobo." I murmured, before running up the hill ramp towards my home.

I stopped abruptly. Chief was in front of my door, holding behind his back a wrapped gift. "Chief?" I looked at him quizzically.

He stepped up and embraced me. I sagged in his arms, relishing being held by his soft warm body.

Chief let go and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry if I said something to upset you last night."

I swerved around him, and found myself backing up against my door. "Ah...no...no. I just had a lot of things on my mind." I smiled weakly, hoping Chief would buy it.

He licked his lips and looked down then back to me. "Well if you're sure...Listen, I really enjoyed last night being with you. Please send me a letter if you ever want to on a date again." With saying so, Chief left.

I closed my eyes and sighed...only to fall backwards onto my kitchen tiled floor. "OW!" I shouted, rubbing my head.

"I could've sworn I locked that door..." I muttered, closing it again.  
-  
(A few days later)

Phyllis tapped her fingers on the Post Office counter boredly. She's been back since the day before yesterday, but strangely no one wanted to send any letters. "This town is going down the drain," She muttered, rolling her eyes.

Pelly walked in, her head in her purse, not noticing Phyllis there until she walked past her. Pelly did a double-take. "Ph-phyllis?"

Eyeing Pelly's ring, Phyllis said, "Yeah. Tortimer says you get all day shifts while I get all nighters."

Pelly gulped. "Th-that's fine...I guess I'll mind the counter now..." She weakly smiled.

Phyllis smiled calmly back. "It's fine, Pelly. I'm over it. Psychiatrist said the whole thing was Buzz's fault."

Pelly snorted grimly. "Boy do I know it...he ran off on me..."

Phyllis shrugged. "I still have to keep up the mad front though. Doc says it would help me from spazzing out"  
-  
Walking outside, I gazed up. The clouds were darker than yesterday, and there was some thunder and lightning too. "Great," I sighed.

Tutu ran up to me from the Train Station. "Mie!" She grinned. "The Fishing Tourney is today! Come on!" Tutu grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the lake.

I panted, pulling my wrist away. "Fishing tourney? Does it look like a day to be fishing to you?" As I said that, a bolt of lighting zapped the horizon.

Rolling her eyes, Tutu smirked. "Ooh, twinkles. Everyone's going to be there."

I rolled my eyes back at her and grinned. "Alright whatever."

As soon as we got to the lake, I saw everyone in the village fishing. Some beaver was burping loudly, and a girl -

I grabbed Tutu's arm. "Uh...when did we get another human girl in the village?"

She shook me off. "Oh," Tutu replied boredly. "That's just Annie. She's going out with Hopper. I don't know who could date that penguin, he's so rude."

"Annie!" I shouted, gaining her attention. She looked at me, cocking an eyebrow. She had somewhat long brown hair, and sharp blue eyes, wearing a Gracie's Top.

"What?" Annie asked, eyeing me oddly.

I stood there for a second, wondering what to say. I walked over, and threw my fishing rod bait into the water. "When'd you move here?"

Annie looked back into the water. She was still giving me that weird look. Maybe it's because I dyed my hair hot pink? "I moved here a few weeks ago with my boyfriend Hopper."

"Hopper? Never met him." I said, sitting down on the wet rundown grass.

"He's wonderful if he lets it show." Annie smiled to herself, a tinge of pink shading her cheeks.

After a while, Annie and I really got going. We started talking about small things, which escalated to bigger things. Like...how I can't seem to love Lobo anymore, and how Annie saw Aurora hanging about Hopper.

"Huh...Aurora? She seems nice enough. Maybe she doesn't know you and Hopper are together?" I wondered aloud.

Annie snorted. "Pft, yeah right. Aurora saw us move in together, and the next day Hopper's diary was missing."

I choked back a laugh. "Hopper keeps a ...idiary/i?"

She started to giggle. "Don't tell him I told you. He writes about everything in there. Or...used to anyway, before he lost it."

The rain kept falling, more lightly now. There was a brief silence, until Tutu sat to the right of me. "Hey," She whispered urgently. "Chief's over there hanging out with Fang. You should go talk to him."

"Don't worry Tutu," I replied boredly. "Annie knows all about it."

"And I still think you should punch Mint in the face, but that's just me." She commented, reeling in her fishing line.

I sighed. "Where's Lobo?"

Tutu pointed to the left. I gazed over, and saw Mint clinging to Lobo's arm like a leech, talking to Chip.

"MIE!"

Three things happened. Chief and Lobo looked over to where I may be. Annie lost a large bass. And Rosie came running at me.

I looked at her incredulously. "ROSIE?" I gaped, hugging her back after she ran at me. "What're you doing here? I thought you moved."

"I came back," Rosie squealed. Then she noticed Tutu and Annie looked at her oddly. "What?"

Annie shrugged and Tutu snickered. "That dress is SO five minutes ago," Tutu commented.

Rosie quirked an eyebrow. "Good lord, this is who you hang out with now, Mie?"

I told Rosie what happened since she moved.

"...and now Chief is hoping I'll ask him out. But I can't...I don't even know if I love him...I thought I loved Lobo, but then he runs off to Mint because of a irumor/i?"

Rosie nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. I think Chief's an annoying turn-coat but..." She glanced over to the white wolf that was talking to Chief. "Heeey...who's that cutie?"

I gazed over, and chuckled. "Oh, that's just Fang, Lobo's brother."

"He's totally handsome...you should introduce us," Rosie whispered, offhandedly thwapping my shoulder.

I snorted. "I thought you were with Leopold?"

"Leopold? He's such a stiff," Rosie said, still looking longingly at Fang. "He kept picking the same acre for our date. EVERY time."

"Well I'm off to talk to Cheri," Tutu said, and ran off.

"Annie you want to come?" I asked.

"No thanks, I'll keep fishing. I want that Doveleaf Flower. That's Hopper's favorite kind." Annie smiled, blushing.

Chuckling, Rosie and I ran off towards where Fang and Chief stood by the river...

I coughed lightly. Fang and Chief met us halfway.

"Hey Mie. You know Fang," Chief wiggled his wrist towards him.

Fang couldn't stop staring at Rosie - so beautiful.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Fang, this is Rosie." I shoved my friend forward.

Rosie linked arms with Fang and sauntered more upwards of the river. "So, Rosie huh...what a cute name."

Rolling my eyes I chuckled. I slightly gasped as Chief suddenly embraced me from behind.

"I meant what I said, Mie." He whispered in my ear. I weakly smiled, tearing away.

"I know...but, I barely know you." I murmured, hugging myself. "You can come with Rosie, Annie, and me...we're going to the harbor."

Chief smiled warmly. "Thank you, I will." I noticed his tail was slightly wagging now. I giggled.

"What?" Chief asked, looking to see if I was alright.

"Nothing," I quickly replied, catching up to Rosie and Annie.

"To the harbor?" I asked, grinning at the group.

"TO THE HARBOUR." We all shouted in unison.

+ T o b e c o n t i n u e d + 


End file.
